Acting or Love
by puddinpuppy
Summary: When Patricia must stay out of detention, she'll do anything to stop Eddie from compromising it. PEDDIE!


**Patricia's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, grabbed my stomach and listened to it growl like a lion before devouring its prey. I decided to sneak past Victor, and head downstairs for a snack. As I walked into the kitchen, I see my least favorite American standing in the kitchen, and surprisingly creating a burger-**NOT A BOY SANDWICH!** I walked in, causing him to jump at the surprise.

"Krueger, you know you're not supposed to be here in the middle of the night. Now you've given me a reason to call Victor down and give you another detention." I said smirking, while leaning against the side counter. He took a huge bite of his sandwich, chewed it carefully, and swallowed before he answered.

"Oh my! Dear Yakker is threatening me? Too bad she doesn't realize I don't care if I get detention, and if my memory serves me correctly, I overhead you discussing your secret plans with your little gang of friends, so if you had detention, that could wreck your plans. Maybe I should just call the V-man down here myself?" He said putting his burger down and walking towards me, trapping me in the kitchen.

"CRAP!" I said, as I covered my mouth hoping that hadn't just escaped my lips. Eddie smiled and said," Oh Victor!" but he was cut off by me slapping my hand over his mouth.

"EDDIE, DON'T! I will do anything if you make sure I don't get detention." I said almost on my knees begging.

**Eddie's POV**

Patricia looked really pretty in her striped pajama shorts and grey tank top and with her plea Eddie couldn't resist her.

"Well, Yakker. There is one thing you could do for me." I said smirking as I watched a worried look cross her face. "Well, I've always been fond of acting, so how about we perform a little 1 Act skit right here?"

"Um, sure. What is it about?" Patricia said, as she seemed to calm down, which quickly disappeared once I told her my terms to keep her out of detention.

"It's a romance scene and we are dating and this is our first make-out session. Do you get the picture?"

Patricia's eyes widened at this and she finally mumbled, "Fine let's do it."

I was surprised she didn't just go tell Victor she was down here herself, to get out of my control, but I took it just the same. Being the guy, I lead by kissing her gently on the lips once, before following it with another. I felt Patricia shiver at my touch, and she seemed very tense, but once our lips kissed a second time I felt her kissing back and pulling me closer to her. After I felt her arms securely wrapped around my neck, I grabbed her by the legs and picked her up, setting her down on the countertop gently, now being at the perfect height. Suddenly she pulled closer to her and laid down on the countertop, and beckoning me to come closer. I climbed upon the counter and wrapped my arms around her back pulling her off the counter and into my arms as she ran her hand through my hair actually sending chills down my spine. After this we pulled away and smiled at each other. I picked her up and got off the counter.

**Patricia's POV**

Once Eddie picked me up off the counter and held me bridal style, I held on for safety to him by wrapping my arms once again around his neck and laying my head on his warm chest. I smiled when I felt his heart bounding as fast as mine.

"Honey, I think this isn't the best place for this. What do you think?" He said sweetly smiling down and winking at me.

His wink paralyzed my voice so I nodded and smiled back up at him. He carried me carefully to his bedroom and found Fabian searching on his computer, most likely for the next clue, and Eddie laid me down on his bed and looked at Fabian.

"Hey! Could you give us some privacy?" He said quite forcibly.

"But it's the middle of the night, and I don't have anywhere else to go, and what do you need this room for?"

"Well, you could go and sleep in Nina's room," I suggested.

Eddie turned back to me and straddled me before turning back to Fabian and saying, "And to answer your second question, we don't need the whole room, just this bed, and we thought you wouldn't want to watch us, but if you are that messed up I guess we could do just-" Eddie said kissing me once and pulling me close.

Though, my eyes were closed I heard the noise of an awkward Fabian jumping out of his bed and walking out the door whispering, "I'll be with Nina."

I grinned at Eddie and we kissed once more before I laid down with him and we chatted for the long night hours. I fell asleep with Eddie's arm around my waist and my head laying on his chest.

**I should've warned him about my acting skills-but at this time we both knew it wasn't.**


End file.
